


Gift Hunting

by AHeartIsAHeart



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'll add to the tags when I think of more I guess, Jonathan and Geoffrey are both bad at them, Vampires, shameless fluff, what else do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartIsAHeart/pseuds/AHeartIsAHeart
Summary: Prompt: “Jonathan and Vampire!McCullum never know what to get anyone for Christmas so it’s their tradition to hunt each other down on December 1st and whoever loses has to buy the Christmas gifts.”





	Gift Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!!!!
> 
> It took me way too long to write this, but I have so many things to do for school (yes, this college student has to go through the hell of SUMMER CLASSES) I just haven't had much time to work on things huhu
> 
> anyway the idea was adorable and I couldn't resist so here you go

December 1, 2018. 

 

An entire century since he’d been turned. A century of staying the same while the world changed around him. 

 

A thrilling, and yet saddening experience. He was constant, while everything he knew faded around him; friends died, buildings demolished, hospitals renovated, closed down then opened again… and here he was, a century later, still in London, still a doctor, and still a vampire. 

 

Being a vampire meant being a creature accustomed to change. Jonathan had learned that lesson early. And so he’d witnessed the changing of the world, adapting to every change, learning more with every year that passed. 

 

One thing, though. One thing had never changed.

 

He was terrible at giving gifts.

 

He wasn’t sure why. His gifts were always well-thought out, but he seemed to… hit the wrong mark, as it were, with most gifts.

 

Which was why he needed to win tonight, or else he’d have to sit through Elizabeth’s awkward stammering as she tried to find something interesting about her gift.

 

In retrospect, a book detailing serial killers throughout history was _probably_ a poor gift for most people, but he’d thought it was interesting! Geoffrey had agreed, though he’d looked suspiciously like he was trying to hide a laugh in his scarf. 

 

As if _he_ was any better at giving gifts. Not that Jonathan didn’t appreciate them, but sunglasses were rather pointless gifts for someone who couldn’t even _go out in the sun._ And then there was that… statuette? Jonathan wasn’t sure, but it was a good paperweight, at least.

 

He sighed, sipping at his coffee. It didn’t have any effect on him, but he found that he liked the taste, regardless. Human food was just something to enjoy, now, not a source of nourishment. Jonathan had thought about learning how to cook, but had never really gotten around to it.

 

Geoffrey was late, as usual. His work tended to keep him quite late, though on this day in particular it gave Jonathan more time to create a plan of action for their contest. 

 

Every night of December first, he and Geoffrey held a small contest to decide who would be in charge of buying gifts for their small circle of friends. Instead of subjecting them to twice the amount of gifts chosen with… questionable… taste, they’d both agreed that this was a fair way to settle on who would buy the gifts. 

 

 _‘Well, not fair, really. You do know you’ll lose every time, right, Reid?’_ Geoffrey had said, smirking. Jonathan had proven him wrong. Twice.

 

This was going to be the third time, he swore. 

 

“Er, sir, are you alright?” One of the baristas, a small girl, probably barely fifteen, asked him. “You’ve, ah, been growling at your coffee. Is there something wrong?” 

 

“Oh! Er, yes. Everything is fine.” Jonathan laughed, awkwardly. “I’m just thinking about something. That I need to settle. Tonight.” He coughed, fiddling with his coffee.

 

The barista gave him a curious look, but let it go, moving to another table with a quick nod and “okay thank you.” 

 

The sound of the door opening, cold wind rushing into the warmer space of the café, told Jonathan that Geoffrey had arrived. 

 

A minute later, Geoffrey sat in front of him, his own cup of coffee – some sweet, sugar-filled monstrosity that Jonathan honestly couldn’t believe Geoffrey liked – settled in front of him. He’d changed out of his uniform, opting instead for a simple, dark long coat and a blue dress shirt underneath. 

 

He raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Ready to lose again, Reid?” 

 

“Cocky, cocky little newborn.” Jonathan hissed, glaring at the hunter. Nevermind that he’d been a Vampire for only a few weeks less than Jonathan himself. “Tonight will end in _your_ defeat, just wait and see, McCullum.”

 

Geoffrey, the bastard, didn’t even blink. Just took a long sip of his coffee and stared him down, blue eyes cool under the warm light of the café. “I’ll even give you a head-start. Might make things fairer for you.” He said lowly, smirking around another sip of coffee.

 

“We’ll see.” Jonathan declared, finishing his coffee and lightly placing his cup back on the table before standing and leaving the café, pulling the shadows to him to obscure him from sight.

 

He would win tonight. There was no other option.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan didn’t go far. It was a risk; staying close to the café made Geoffrey more likely to find him right off the bat, but it also made it easier to see where Geoffrey was going so he could adjust his plans from there.

 

An old, abandoned apartment complex just about two blocks away had a perfect view of the café from the roof. Exposed as he was, all it would take was for Geoffrey to look closely in his direction, and his enhanced senses would show him exactly where Jonathan was.

 

When Geoffrey exited the café, Jonathan made sure that the shadows around him were as thick as they possibly could be, still not enough to escape being seen should the younger vampire look in his direction, but enough to hide from a passing glance or two. 

 

The hunter looked around before walking off into an alley behind the café, disappearing from sight. 

 

Fortunately, Jonathan knew what the alley looked like, where it lead, and where Geoffrey was likely to go in search of him. 

 

He quietly gathered the shadows around him and jumped from roof to roof, making sure to keep enough distance from Geoffrey that the hunter wouldn’t sense him but still keeping him within sight. Eventually, his quarry would make himself vulnerable to an ambush by Jonathan. 

 

It was then that Jonathan noticed the girl walking, alone, down an alleyway, seeming smaller than he did even when he’d spoken to Jonathan earlier in the night. 

 

The inklings of another plan, a way to make Geoffrey more careless so that Jonathan could win their little hunt, began to grow in Jonathan’s mind. Making sure to be quiet, he dropped down to the alleyway behind the barista from the café. The girl didn’t hear him, engrossed as she was on her phone. 

 

Jonathan would never understand why the children on this time were so eager to be mugged. What was so important on their devices that they couldn’t just wait until they returned home? 

 

Not that knowing that he was there would have stopped him. Jonathan strode over to the girl and, in one smooth movement, placed his hand over her eyes as his other arm pulled the girl to him from behind. 

 

He whispered in the girl’s ear, simple instructions to wait and call out when bid, then let her go, watching his new, though temporary, thrall leave. 

 

He’d see the girl safe and sound at home when the game ended, of course, with a few pounds in her purse. 

 

He’d lost track of Geoffrey while he’d enacted his plan, but that didn’t matter; his thrall would find the hunter soon enough.

 

In the meantime, he’d scout for a good area to lie in wait as she found Geoffrey and lured him into his trap. Just above the alleyway he’d chosen for his ambush was a small balcony, leading into a dark office. It must have closed a few hours ago, Jonathan mused, looking at his watch.

 

11:34. It had been, he assumed, about ten minutes since he’d sent his thrall to find Geoffrey. Just as he began preparing to change his position, the sound of a girl sobbing reached his ears, and he quickly peeked over the balcony’s railing to see if his thrall had managed to do what he’d asked. 

 

A car passed the alley, its headlights causing something to flash on a hand, the rest of the owner’s body hidden by the rest of the railing. 

 

Still, he knew that glint, and he knew that Geoffrey had fallen into his trap. 

 

He jumped down quickly, before seizing the hand and crowing “Ha, I wi-“

 

The barista’s blank face stared at him, blinking owlishly as if mildly confused.

 

A sudden shove from behind forced him against the alley wall, and a hard forearm pressed against his shoulders, keeping him in place as sharp claws were held against the back of his neck.

 

“Wha-“Jonathan started as a loud laugh came from Geoffrey, blue eyes dancing with mirth, as he pinned Jonathan to the wall. 

 

“Jonathan. I’m not complaining, since it means you get to buy the gifts for both of us, but really, what did you expect?” He laughed, removing his hands so Jonathan could turn around and- no, he didn’t pout. No, not at all. 

 

“I thought- You were just-“ Jonathan stammered, equal parts frustrated and disappointed. He’d lost, _again_. 

 

“Ah, one moment, then.” Geoffrey smiled and turned to the girl, holding out his hand. 

 

Without a word, she slipped the ring off of her left ring finder and placed it in Geoffrey’s hand. 

 

“Ah, you can go home, now, young lady. Stay safe!” Jonathan said, slipping a few pounds into her purse before quickly zipping it closed. She left without a word, Jonathan’s final command ringing in her ears.

 

“How did you find me?” Jonathan asked. “I was… well, I was quite sure that I couldn’t be seen, but…”

 

“Oh, no, I couldn’t see you. But I figured that this,” Geoffrey grinned, wiggling his fingers as he returned the ring to where it belonged. “Would make you easier to lure out.”

 

“How heartless.” Jonathan grumbled, dusting himself off. “Can’t we just… buy the gifts together? Just this once?” He pleaded. 

 

Geoffrey snorted. “Hell no. You lost, fair and square. I’ll leave you to deal with the ‘oh it’s, um, nice,’ from Elizabeth.” 

 

“Fine.” Jonathan muttered as they walked out of the alley. They were the only ones walking, everyone else having retired to their homes for the night. The moon shone brightly above them, giving the path a soft glow. 

 

“Aw, come on, Reid.” Geoffrey said, lightly bumping Jonathan. “Lighten up. You can try again… next year. You’ll lose, but at least you can try, right?” Geoffrey smiled. 

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “I’ve beaten you before, and I’ll do it again.” He said, determined not to go through this… humiliation, again. 

 

“You say that every time you lose, though.” Geoffrey noted. 

 

“Shut up.” Jonathan mumbled. “I just want to go home.” He needed to think about what gifts he’d give, after all. 

 

“I’ll make it up to you tonight.” Geoffrey promised, curling a warm hand around Jonathan’s. 

 

He rolled his eyes, accepting the handhold as he looked at his husband. “You’d bloody well better.” He said warmly. 

 

Jonathan was terrible at giving gifts, and so was Geoffrey. 

 

He looked at their hands clasped together, matching gold bands on their fingers a soft yellow in the moonlight. 

But this one gift that they’d given each other would always be the best one they’d ever given.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Geoffrey! Do you think Elizabeth will like this, erm, thing?”

 

“Definitely. Give her two, she’ll love that.”

 

“Are you sure? I’m just not- excuse me, are you _laughing?_ ”

 

“H-Huh? No! Definitely not! I’m just-“

 

“Geoffrey Reid-McCullum, if you do not stop right now and help me seriously I will- _stop laughing!_ ”

 

“I can’t! This is too good, oh, I can’t breathe I can’t-“

“You don’t even need to breathe!"

**Author's Note:**

> My short break before the first semester of school starts is coming soon, meaning I'll be able to write a lot more! Sorry for being inactive for some time huhu
> 
> anyway, I live off of comments so pls leave a comment, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
